warrior_catsroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
BreezeClan/Roleplay
Hazelstar turned to her deputy. "Blossompool, set a watch on the borders. We can't afford invaders." 18:47, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Soaringblaze nuzzled Hazelstar. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 18:48, October 26, 2012 (UTC) "Hey, you" Hazelstar grinned. "Hunt with me?" 18:53, October 26, 2012 (UTC) "Of course." he purred. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 12:52, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Hazelstar twined her tail with her mate's. "Where do you think we should hunt?" 13:07, October 28, 2012 (UTC) "Down by the lake?" Soaringblaze suggested. (I CAN SEE YOU STALKING ME, TAWNZ) ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 13:17, October 28, 2012 (UTC) "Sure" Hazelstar led the way out of camp. 13:38, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Soaringblaze licked her shoulder. "I love you, Haze." he purred. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 13:42, October 28, 2012 (UTC) "I love you more, Soar." Hazelstar purred. 13:46, October 28, 2012 (UTC) "We'll see about that!" he laughed, flinging himself at her, bowling her over. (mannnn that sounds wrong o.o) ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 19:24, October 28, 2012 (UTC) (Yus, yus it did. O.o) "Hey!" Hazelstar whined. "I'm your clan leader!" 19:39, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Soaringblaze laughed. "And my mate!" he purred. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 20:06, October 28, 2012 (UTC) "You're amazing, you know that. I wish you were my deputy. I'm so sorry, I didn't pick you." Hazelstar hung her head. 20:24, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Soaringblaze licked her head. (shall they break up for a bit and then get back together? BreezeClan needs drama xDD) ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 20:28, October 28, 2012 (UTC) (Sure XD. Or one of them could get gravely injured and the other could be sick with worry) A tear dripped out of Hazelstar's eyes. 20:31, October 28, 2012 (UTC) (or both?) Soaringblaze looked at Hazelstar and fled. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 20:33, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Hazelstar fled camp. She didn't realize she was heading for a cliff. 20:37, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Soaringblaze was confused. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 20:42, October 28, 2012 (UTC) She ran right off the cliff and plunged down. Hazelstar screamed so loudly. 20:43, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Soaringblaze heard his leader. He plunged down after her, scooped her up, threw her back onto the cliff-edge where she was safe, and hit the bottom with a cracking thud. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 11:24, October 29, 2012 (UTC) "NO! SOAR!!" Hazelstar screamed. She jumped down the cliff, landing gratefully on all four paws, and raced over to her mate's body. 11:27, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Soaringblaze lay motionless. Altariakit jumped down the cliff, landing gracefully like her mother. "Soaringblaze!" she screeched. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 11:31, October 29, 2012 (UTC) "Oh StarClan no....." Hazelstar stared at her mate's body, feeling sick to her stomach. She collapsed beside him and pushed her nose into his fur. "I love you, Soar" Hazelstar paused, as if expecting him to say, "I love you, Haze" back. But, he didn't. 00:24, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Soaringblaze blinked his eyes open. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 18:14, November 1, 2012 (UTC) "Soar!" Hazelstar cried. "Oh my god, you almost gave me a heart attack! How do you feel? What hurts?" 18:54, November 1, 2012 (UTC) "Everything." he moaned, staggering to his paws. "But I'm fine." he said, before Hazelstar could start fussing. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 18:58, November 1, 2012 (UTC) "Stop lying to me. You're not okay, and I know it. Let me help you." 18:59, November 1, 2012 (UTC) "Haze, stress is the worst thing for you. Again, I'm fine." he said. As he walked off he muttered under his breath, not knowing whether she could hear or not. "Go and make some tea." ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 19:04, November 1, 2012 (UTC) "No. I don't care about the stress. I need to know that you're okay. Please." A tear slid down Hazelstar's cheek. 19:08, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Soaringblaze licked her cheek. "I promise I'm fine. I wouldn't say I was fine if I wasn't!" he said. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 19:22, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Hazelstar sighed. "Fine" She nuzzled his cheek. "Why'd you scare me like that?" More tears began sliding down her cheeks. 19:25, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Soaringblaze purred. "I was trying to help." ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 19:27, November 1, 2012 (UTC) "Yes, almost giving me a heart attack helped!" Hazelstar teased. "Let's get back to camp. Our daughter is worried." 19:46, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Soaringblaze nodded. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 19:49, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Hazelstar led him back to camp and straight into her en. "Lie down. Now" 20:35, November 1, 2012 (UTC) "Mkay." he mewed, acting like a kit. "Tuck me in!" he teased. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 20:47, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Hazelstar giggled. "You mousebrain! I'm gonna go make sure Altariakit's okay, then I'll come back, kay?" 20:48, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Soaringblaze stuck his dewclaw in his mouth and nodded. "Kay, mum." he flicked her ear with his tail. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 20:50, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Hazelstar hurried checked on their daughter, then headed back up to her den. She curled up beside her mate, pressing herself against his warm flank. "Love you, Soar" 20:53, November 1, 2012 (UTC) "I love you too, Haze." he purred. "Is Altariakit ok?" he asked. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 21:07, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Hazelstar sighed. "Yeah, she's a little shaken and worried about you. She thinks you're dead, Soar. She won't believe me when I say you aren't unless, you go down there and show her you're alive." 21:19, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Altariakit rushed in. "You're alive!" she purred. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 21:27, November 1, 2012 (UTC) "Hey, hun" Hazelstar purred. "I told you. Your father's strong...and a mousebrain!" 21:35, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Soaringblaze made a derp face. Altariakit laughed. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 19:09, November 2, 2012 (UTC) "Hun, it's getting late. Do you wanna sleep with us?" 19:39, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Altariakit shook her head. "I'll be fine." ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 19:54, November 2, 2012 (UTC) "Alright, go sleep, hun." Hazelstar smiled at her daughter, then turned to her mate. "Soar, do NOT try anything like this again, you'll give me a heart attack!" 19:55, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Soaringblaze rolled his eyes. Skyfall glared at Hazelstar. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 20:11, November 5, 2012 (UTC) "Is there a problem, Skyfall?" Hazelstar looked at her. 20:13, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Skyfall beckoned Hazelstar with the glare in her gaze. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 20:15, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Hazelstar got up and walked over. "Yes?" 20:17, November 5, 2012 (UTC) "A great darkness is rising. Above light. Above essence. Above everything." she said, her eyes determined, not a speck of fear in them. Not one. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 20:20, November 5, 2012 (UTC) "W-What do you mean?" Hazelstar stammered. 21:11, November 5, 2012 (UTC) She flicked her gaze to Soaringblaze and Altariakit. "Cats will die." she said. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 13:44, November 6, 2012 (UTC) "No....dear StarClan...no." Hazelstar shook her head. "Can I tell Soaringblaze?" 13:47, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Skyfall dipped her head. "Whatever you wish." she said, blowing the feather back over her eyes. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 13:52, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Hazelstar padded shakily back to her den. "We have a problem, Soar" 13:53, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay